You're My Only One
by Lindii
Summary: Tsurugi Yuuichi finally gets to do his surgery, but he's worrying about Kyousuke's future. Who would take care of him when he's not there? He tells Kyousuke to get a girlfriend. What happens when Kyousuke finds someone to PRETEND to be his girlfriend instead? Will sparks fly between them or will they just break-up and separate?
1. Introduction

**So, here's my second fanfic of Inazuma Eleven. One of my favourite characters from Inazuma Eleven GO is Tsurugi Kyousuke, so I just have to write about him and who would be the perfect girl for Tsurugi other then Aoi. Anyways, back to the story, this will be a multi-chapter story (hopefully, I won't be lazy and stop) and I've got this idea from watching the Korean drama, "The Prime Minister &amp; I (총리와 나****)." It's a really good drama, so be sure to watch it. Well, that's about it, I hope you will enjoy my story!**

**PS: I know this chapter is short, but it's only an introduction to the story, so please be patient ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven or any of its characters, which you probably already know.**

* * *

**Tsurugi's POV**

At the hospital...

"I've got good news Tsurugi-kun, your nii-san's surgery will be scheduled for next week." said the doctor.

"Really?!" Tsurugi said. He was certainly waiting for this day to come.

"But I do have a bad news for you, the surgery's successful rate will inly be 50- 50."

After hearing what the doctor said, he felt happy and sad at the same time. His brother can walk again, but he might also have a chance of dying. What should he do? With that, he walked into his nii-san, Yuuichi's room.

"Kyousuke, nice to see you." Yuuichi said with a smile.

"Nii-san, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, did the doctor tell you that my surgery will be scheduled next week?"

"Yeah, I heard."

"I know that the succession rate of the surgery will be low, but have some hope Kyousuke."

"I don't want you to leave."

"As much as I don't want to leave, there will be chance of me leaving."

"I know."

"But the thing I am most worried about is you, Kyousuke. I know you have always been independent, but I would feel better if you had a girlfriend that can take care of you while I am not here." Yuuichi said with a worried look.

With that, Tsurugi left the hospital. 'A girlfriend?' he thought.

* * *

**So, what do you think of the story? Good? Bad? Please let me know in the reviews what you think ****and you can also give me some advice on what to write too ;) Oh, and I'm pretty sure you guys all know who this 'girlfriend' will be right? .**

**Follow/Favourite this story, so that you can be notify when the next chapter comes out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**So here's the first official chapter of "You're My Only One." Hope you guys like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Aoi's POV**

The next day at soccer practice, Aoi noticed something was odd with the team when they were playing a practice match. Tenma was doing his best leading the team, as well as Shinsuke, who was doing his best to defend the goal, but what was wrong? The ball got passed to Tsurugi, but he failed to get it again. He was not his usual self, Aoi noticed.

"Mina, let's have a break!" I shouted.

Everyone walked over to the benches to get a drink and a towel. I had a water bottle and a towel in my hand already and my eyes were locked on Tsurugi. I walked over to him and handed the water bottle and towel to him.

"Here you go Tsurugi-kun." I said with a smile.

"Thanks, Sorano-san." he said.

I didn't know if I should ask, but as a club manager, I was supposed to look after the team.

"Tsurugi-kun, are you alright today?" I asked.

He nodded a bit, but I tried again. I was determined to know what was wrong.

"You don't seem to be in focussed today."

"Can you keep a secret?" Tsurugi suddenly asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Well... it's my brother, you know how my brother has been in the hospital for a while now right? Well, the doctor told me that my brother can finally have his surgery, but..." he stopped. "...but the succession rate will be low." Tsurugi said, a little embarrassed.

Aoi noticed a hint of pink on Tsurugi's cheeks, she smiled. "Well, I'm sure he'll be alright." Aoi said.

"And I want to make my brother happy, so there's one thing I want to do before he does his surgery." Tsurugi said, his face becoming pinker.

"Which is?" I waited.

"My brother wants me to get a girlfriend, so I need I find someone that can pretend to be my girlfriend." he said.

There was a long pause.

"Well, I can be your girlfriend." I said.

"Are you sure?" Tsurugi asked. "I mean, I always thought you had a little something for Tenma."

I thought for a while. Tsurugi is not bad, he's the opposite, he has the looks an he's the striker in Raimon Eleven, any girl would want to be his girlfriend and it's not like I like Tenma or anything, Tenma and I are just friends after all.

"Yeah, I'm sure and Tenma and I are just close friends." I said.

"Thank you, Sorano-san, you really saved me. My brother will be glad that I have one." Tsurugi said, being relieved that he can make his brother happy.

"Tsurugi-kun, since I am pretending to be your girlfriend, you should start calling me Aoi and I'll start calling you Kyousuke, alright?" I said.

"Alright, Aoi, thanks again." Tsurugi said.

* * *

**I know, another very short chapter, but I like how it ended here. A few more chapters to come, I already have to ideas written down, just need to write the story. Anyways, please follow and review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**So sorry for not updating for a long time, but here's Chapter 2. And don't worry, the next chapter of this story should also be up within the week. I actually have it typed already, just need to do some editing. Anyways, hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven or any of its characters, nor will I ever!**

* * *

**Aoi's POV**

'Meet me at the soccer field by the river after school, my brother wants to meet you.' I blushed as I finished reading the message on my phone. We were currently in class, so I looked behind me to where Tsurugi was, he was staring at me. Our eyes locked for a minute and I nodded slightly, confirming that I will meet him after school. I turned my attention back the teacher's lesson, but I find myself daydreaming about our current relationship. Although this was only a 'fake' relationship, it sure does feel real, I thought. It was like I am meeting Tsurugi's brother as his actual girlfriend.

'No,' I pushed the thought out of my head. Tsurugi would have never actually asked me out on a date if it weren't for this brother's state.

It was currently 2:30 in the afternoon. I sighed as I looked out the window, another hour until I go meet his brother.

-RRIIINNNNGG-

The bell finally rang. I gathered my books and was ready to leave the classroom, but was stopped by Tenma and Shinsuke.

"Hey Aoi, want to go and get some ice cream with us?" Tenma asked. "Ahh, Tsurugi, come with us too!"

"I'm a little busy today Tenma, maybe next time." Tsurugi said. He eyed me before walking out of the classroom.

"Sorry Tenma, I have plans today after school, maybe next time okay?" I said, knowing exactly why Tsurugi made eye contact with me.

"Oh, alright then, I'll just go with Tenma then." Shinsuke said, a little sadden.

"Let's go ask Shindou-senpai then!" Tenma said excitedly and the two of them left like a rocket.

I grabbed my things from my locker and quickly went to the soccer field by the river.

He stood there with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing his usually purple pants and red shirt with his purple jacket over it. He was in his typical school uniform, not like he ever wore his Raimon school uniform. Yet, he looked extremely cute with it.

I don't know how long I have been staring at him, but he suddenly turned around.

"Oh, you're here Aoi," Tsurugi said.

Hearing Tsurugi called my name instantly turned my attention back into reality. "Yeah, so we're going to see your brother right?" I asked him.

Tsurugi nodded. "Let's walk to the hospital right now."

We started walking side by side to the hospital that Tsurugi's brother was in. We walked in silence for awhile, but I felt the need to break the silence.

"So… when did you tell your brother about me?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I dropped by the hospital yesterday after school and told him the news." Tsurugi said.

"Tsurugi-kun, what do you think will happen when he finds out we're not actually dating?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Hmm, he'll probably be angry about it, so let's not let him find out. And I thought you were going to call me Kyousuke." he said.

"Oops, I guess I'm just so used to calling you Tsurugi-kun that I forgot!" I said feeling embarrassed. Moreover, I was the one that told him I will call him Kyousuke.

With that, we arrived at the hospital that Kyousuke's brother was in. We took the elevator and got to his room. But before he opened the door, he stopped.

"What's wrong Kyousuke?" I asked.

"If we have to make him believe us, then we should walk holding hands." He said in a calm tone.

His left hand went down and grabbed my right hand. Kyousuke's hand was a little rough, but yet his touch was gentle. I can't help but blush at the sight. Kyousuke knocked on his brother's door and proceeded into opening it. He walked in, while dragging me behind.

"Nii-san, how are you feeling today?" He greeted his brother with a smile that I have never seen before.

"I'm fine, is that your girlfriend you have there?" his brother smiled at me.

"Hello, Tsurugi-san, I'm Sorano Aoi." I said politely.

"Well, hello Sorano-chan, I'm Kyousuke's older brother, Tsurugi Yuuichi, nice to meet you. Why don't you guys take a seat and let's talk." Yuuichi said. "So, how long have you two been dating?"

"It's not that long, Nii-san." Kyousuke answered.

"But it's still nice to know you have a girlfriend, you two looked great together." Yuuichi said.

Kyousuke and I both blushed.

We talked for a few minutes and we somehow got into the topic of Kyousuke's school marks.

"Kyousuke loves soccer ever since he was young. We used to play with each other all the time." Yuuichi said.

"Kyousuke sure is an amazing soccer player. He has helped the Raimon soccer team score many goals." I said to his brother.

"He sure is an amazing striker, but his school grades are dropping." Yuuichi said.

"Nii-san!" Kyousuke said looking embarrassed.

"Aoi-chan, when don't you help Kyousuke tutor when you have time?" Yuuichi asked.

"Sure, I wouldn't want Kyousuke to be failing his classes because of soccer."

"It's starting to get late now, why don't you take Sorano-san home now, Kyousuke?" Yuuichi said, looking at the time.

"Sure, nii-san. I'll come by to check on you tomorrow again." Kyousuke said with that same rare smile that he never shows us.

"No, there's no need. I'm perfectly fine here, you two should spend some time together." Yuuichi said with a wink.

Kyousuke nodded. "Bye, Yuuichi-san." I said and waved goodbye.

We walked out of Yuuichi-san's room, holding hands again. "Sorano, where do you live? I'll walk you home." Kyousuke asked.

"It's okay, I can go home by myself and it's Aoi, not Sorano." I said, getting back at him.

"Right, it's Aoi. I should walk you home, since I made you come all the way here."

"Alright then." I replied.

Kyousuke started walking me home, not even realizing that we were still holding hands.

* * *

**Thanks for reading all the way down here. Hope there weren't any major grammar mistakes and such. If you liked this story, remember to follow/ favourite this story for future updates and also, PM/ leave a review if you want to suggest anything for this story!**


	4. Chapter 3

**So, as a recap, Tsurugi's brother, Yuuichi now knows that the two are dating. **

* * *

**Tsurugi's POV**

The next day at school, I sat in class listening to the Socials teacher talk again. 'Useless crap' I thought. Well, yesterday's meeting with my brother went good. He thinks I have a girlfriend now. Once he finishes his surgery, I'll just pretend that I broke up with Aoi and everything would be like it used to. Suddenly I received a text from an unexpected person.

"Meet me in the library at lunch. From Aoi" I read.

"Library? What for?" I texted her back.

"You'll know when you get there :)" Aoi texted back a minute later.

-RING-

The school bell rang and it signaled that it was lunch time. I grabbed my stuff and headed to the library. I walked in and scanned the library looking for her. She sat at one of the tables.

"Aoi, what's up?" I asked.

Aoi turned around and looked up with the brightest smile. "Well, I'm going to tutor you!" She said.

"You were serious about what my brother said?" I asked.

"Yeah, and as the soccer team's manager, I should take care of the team members." Aoi explained.

"Do you do this to every member of the team?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"Well, no, not really." She blushed.

"Oh, so I'm a special one." I teased. She blushed again.

"Fine, I'll let you tutor me." I sat down beside her.

The tutoring went on another half an hour and she was trying her best to explain everything to me. I turned to my side to grab the notes I took in class. In doing so, my elbow knocked down my pencil case and it went tumbling onto the floor.

As I bend down to reach for it, Aoi was reaching for it as well. Before, I realized it, Aoi's face were inches away from mine. Her beautiful blue eyes stared into my amber ones. Her lips parted and a hint of pink was showing on both our cheeks. I reached in a little closer, wanting to kiss her…

* * *

**I know this one is another short chapter, but I wanted to leave it as a cliffhanger, teehehe :D I'm sorry to say, the next chapter of this won't be uploaded so soon, as I have got some requests to write some stories. Anyways, bye!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Shinsuke's POV**

"Tenma! I'm going to the library to look for some manga, do you want to come with me?" I asked.

"I'll pass." Tenma replied.

"Okay." I walked down the hallways until I reached the library. It was currently 1:20, which meant that I got ten minutes before lunchtime is over. I hurried to find the manga I was looking for.

After getting my manga checked out by the librarian, I turned around and saw something unbelievable that I dropped the manga that I was holding. It was Tsurugi and Aoi, at one of the study tables, and they were inches away from each others' face. Staring into each other's eyes. Hearing the sound of my book dropping, they pulled away from each other's face and looked towards me. Not quite sure what to do, I picked up my book and turned to leave. Wanting to escape that scene as fast as possible. Just then, someone followed behind me and grabbed me by the arm. It was Tsurugi. He dragged me to a corner.

"About before…" Tsurugi started. His face bright red from what happened at the library.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting you and Aoi." I said while bowing my head as an apology.

"No-no, it's not what you were thinking." Tsurugi said hurriedly. "Well, there's nothing going on between us… _yet_." The last part was said so quiet that it sounded like a whisper. "Aghh… Shinsuke, just don't tell anyone about what happened at the library, okay? Not even Tenma."

"Okay…" I agreed. "but you like her, don't you Tsurugi?" I said, curious of what his thoughts were.

"I don't know. There's just something about her that I like. But things are complicated between us." He replied.

"What do you mean" I asked.

"It's a long story. Remember my brother? The one in the hospital?" Tsurugi said. I nodded. He continued, "He wanted me to get a girlfriend and somehow, I got Aoi to pretend to me my girlfriend."

"Your feelings for her are real right?" I asked Tsurugi. He nodded slightly.

"Then what are you waiting for? Tell her!" I said with sparkling eyes. Tsurugi just stared at me, deep in thought about what I just said.

* * *

**Aoi's POV**

Remembering what happened before, her cheeks instantly turned pink. How a simple incident would leave them in that situation. How they were so close to each other. How they almost kissed_. _Something she never imagine doing with him. His eyes that were staring into hers, they were beautiful. His voice ringing into her ears. '_I'll be back,'_ he said after Shinsuke left. And his lips, the way that they were moving… I wonder what they would feel like on mine.

Her hands suddenly slap onto her cheeks. 'What am I thinking?' Aoi asked herself. 'What has gotten into me?' She could already feel the heat travelling to her cheeks again. Her heart beating a little faster than usual. 'Have I fallen for him?' Too many questions without an answer to it.

I waited for Kyousuke to come back before going to my last class of the day. There was no soccer practice after school today and it was the weekend. Guess that's good. At least I won't be having to face him and Shinsuke for the next few days. I already have enough embarrassment from today. And that means that I'll have time to put myself together, before I fall deeper into that love hole of his. I just hope Shinsuke doesn't go around telling people what happened Between Kyousuke and I.

As I walked through the school going home, students from the events club were starting to put posters around the school. I looked at the posters. 'Oh! So prom is coming up.' I thought. 'Don't know if I should go or not.'

* * *

**Tsurugi's POV**

At the same time, Tsurugi was walking home from school as well and sees the exact thing as Aoi. Prom posters. He begins to think back the conversation he had with Shinsuke.

-Flashback-

'_Then what are you waiting for? Tell her!'_ he said.

I was shocked at what Shinsuke told me. I looked away from embarrassment and replied, '_I-I've never done these things before. And I don't even know how to tell her.'_

Shinsuke continues looking at me with those sparkling eyes of his. '_I think I've got the perfect idea,'_ he said. It's like he's got a whole fantasy world going on in his head. '_Ask her to prom.'_

That was all he said. Prom. Ask her to prom. I have to say, not bad idea and it came at the right timing too. Just need a perfect plan to impress her. It's in a month. That's plenty of time to think of something, right?

* * *

**I've been super lazy in writing these days. I sort of have an idea of how the story will end, but I'm not too sure in how to get there. Anyways, until next time, please favourite/follow/review this story. It would mean a lot to me.**

**PS: Tenma will make an appearance some time in this story. He might even be the conflict of this story, who knows? Stay tuned for Matsukaze!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Terribly sorry for the long absence. I wanted to upload Chapter 5 and 6 together, but I never got a chance into writing Chapter 6 yet, so I decided to post Chapter 5 first. Oh and before you read this chapter, I have added some parts into Chapter 4. You might want to go back to Chapter 4 first. Now onto Chapter 5!**

* * *

**Aoi's POV**

Saturday morning. I woke to the sound of someone knocking on my bedroom door. I slowly open my eyes. It was early in the morning and the sunlight had already seeped through the blinds from the window.

"Hmm?" I said and yawned.

The door to my room flung open. "I'm so sorry to wake you Aoi, but I suddenly got called to go to work. I won't be here in the afternoon." My mom said.

"Alright. I'll just find something to do by myself." I replied.

With that, we said our goodbyes and she left for work. 'What should I do today?' I thought. I glanced at the clock. 8:56 am. 'Might as well go for a morning jog.'

-30 minutes later-

After getting dressed and having a light breakfast, I stepped out the door and did some stretching. Taking my usual route, I start off with a slow walk and began to increase my speed to that of a jog, getting out of my neighbourhood first. Within minutes, I run pass Raimon Junior High. As I run further, I pass by the soccer field by the river. It was early in the morning, but a group of kids were already there kicking a soccer ball around. I continue jogging through the city of Tokyo, passing by Coach Hibiki's ramen shop, Rairaiken. My jogging route comes to an end, so I decided to take a break in a nearby park.

As I turn to walk inside the park to take a break, I saw someone I knew practicing his soccer dribbling again. It was Tenma. I smiled as I remembered our first encounter. It was seven years ago when I first met him and he was doing the exact same thing as now. 'He sure doesn't change much.' I thought.

I walk towards Tenma and put on a smile. "Good morning Tenma!"

Tenma stopped to take a look at me. "Oh. Hey Aoi!" He said and continue to dribbling his soccer ball.

I walked over to the bench, where Tenma's dog, Sasuke sat. "It's Saturday morning and yet, you're practicing soccer again?" I asked, while reaching down to pat Sasuke on the head.

"Well, I was just taking Sasuke out for a walk and just so happen to stop by here." Tenma said.

Just as I thought. That's the kind of person Tenma is. He wouldn't miss a chance of kicking a soccer ball. We continued talking for a while before we both started to head home. It was nice talking to Tenma. It was just like the old times.

* * *

**Tsurugi's POV**

Today was the day Onii-san's surgery is done. I sat in front of the surgery room door waiting. It's been an hour and a half since my brother went in, but the red light is still on. I hope he's doing okay. Instead of worrying about my brother, there were other things that were on my mind. I still have yet found romantic way to ask Aoi to prom.

'Dammit!' I thought. I started getting a little frustrated. I was never good at these things, let alone, i was never good with talking to girls. How am I supposed to ask Aoi out?!

Just then, the red light in front of me shut off. The doors open and the nurses come out, while pushing the bed that my brother laid on. I waited for the doctor to come out to ask for his health condition.

"Doctor Miraki, how's my brother?" I asked.

"The surgery was very successful. With some resting, he'll be able to walk in no time." The doctor said.

"Thank you."

After the doctor left, I walked towards my brother's room to check on him. Now that his surgery is done, Aoi will think that's the end to our 'fake' relationship.I better do something before she asked about my brother's condition.

* * *

-The next day-

**Shinsuke's POV**

"Here are some snacks for you boys. Have fun!" Aki-san said.

"Thank you!" Kariya, Tenma and I said. With that, Aki walked out and closed the door.

"Tenma, why did you call us here today?" I asked.

"I bet that idiot thought of a new hissatsu move again." Kariya said while munching down his cookie.

"No-no, it's not that." Tenma said. "P-prom! I-I want to ask Aoi to prom!" He stuttered.

"You…" Kariya started saying before Tenma covered his mouth.

"Shhh-hh." Tenma said. "Not so loud. I don't want Aki-nee going around and teasing me about it."

'Tenma is asking Aoi to prom too. What should I do about Tsurugi then?' I thought. 'Tsurugi likes Aoi, but I can't tell Tenma about.' I started worrying.

"That's why I asked you guys to come here, I need to think of a way to ask Aoi to prom." Tenma said.

"Then you found the right guy for this." Kariya said excitedly.

"Tenma, you sure about this?" I asked,

"Yes, of course!" He replied.

After hours of planning, they finally decided on what to do. Tenma was going to ask Aoi to prom in front of the soccer team.

* * *

**Chapter 6 will be coming soon. Please be patient with me. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Finally, after a year, here is chapter 6. I don't even know if people still read this. LOL, but I'll post it anyways!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven or its characters.**

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Aoi's POV**

After a long weekend, it was Monday again, which meant that I have to manage the soccer team after school again. The bell for the last class rung. I got my things and headed towards the school soccer field. When I got there, most of the boys were already there. Kyousuke and them were already doing their warm-up exercises and getting ready to have a practice match.

Seeing their passion for soccer, I yelled out to them, "Guys! Ganbatte!"

After two hours of practicing, it was time to go home. As I sat with Midori and Akane watching the boys put away the soccer equipments, I saw Tenma walk up to me.

"Aoi, can you get something for me in my locker in the soccer change room?" Tenma asked.

"Sure, what's your locker combo?" I asked.

"1-4-3" Tenma yelled. _(*Author's Note: 1-4-3 spells out the letters of I Love You, so Tenma is basically hinting to Aoi that he likes her.)_

"Okay, I'll be right back!" I said as I started heading to the change room.

I walked into the school and through the gym to get to the soccer club's room. I went straight to the locker section. I looked through the set of lockers. _Sangoku… Shindou… Kageyama… Shinsuke… Tsurugi… _Tenma's. There it is! I stopped in front of it to open his locker, clicking the numbers on the lock. 1...4...3. The lock unlocked with a click. Holding the lock in one hand, I opened the locker door. As I did, five balloons floated out of the locker. They were tied together in some sort of order and a letter was written on each of the balloon.

"P-R-O-M-?" I read out. I stood there confused. Did Tenma wanted to ask me to prom?

Suddenly, I hear the sound of the change room door opening. I look towards it. The rest of the soccer team walked in, ending with Tenma. Then, Tenma proceeded into walking towards me. He was dressed up in a way. Although he was still wearing his soccer uniform, he had put on a suit over the uniform. His right hand holding a single rose. Stopped in front of me.

"Aoi, will you go to prom with me?" Tenma said, smiling. A lot was going through my mind at the moment and I find myself looking towards Kyousuke, looking for an answer. He stood by the corner of the change room. For a split second, I swear I saw him become shocked, but it quickly returned to his usual expressionless face. I can't tell what Kyousuke was thinking at all.

"So umm… Aoi, do you want to go with me?" Tenma asked again.

So I replied, "Yes." Although, I really wanted to go with Kyousuke, but I didn't want to hurt Tenma and I guess Tenma wasn't bad. Going with Tenma wouldn't hurt.

A smile creeped up on Tenma's face. "Did I hear it wrong? You really would go with me?" Tenma asked.

"Yes, I'll go with you Tenma." I said again.

As I said that, the rest of the soccer team cheered, seeing how their captain has got a date to prom. I can't help but look towards Kyousuke's direction again, hoping to see him, but he had already left the change room. I then told Tenma and them too change before rushing out the change room to find Kyousuke.

When I went out, I saw Kyousuke already starting to leave the school, so I called out to him.

"Tsurugi-kun!" He stopped to turn to see who it was.

"Aoi? Shouldn't you be with Tenma right now?" He asked, shocked to see me.

For some reason, I wanted to ask him what he felt when he heard Tenma ask me out to prom, but I stopped myself from doing that.

"I didn't get to ask when everyone was around. How is your brother's surgery?"

I saw him relaxed a bit. "His surgery was very successful. The doctor said he'll be able to walk again soon." Kyousuke replied.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Kyousuke stopped me before any words left my mouth.

"Since my brother's surgery was successful, you don't have to pretend to be my girlfriend anymore."

As the words processed through my head, I can't help but feel sadden by his words. This was not how I want our relationship to be.

"Anyways, have fun going to prom with Tenma!" he said.

As he started walking away, I asked, "Will you be going to prom?"

"Probably not." Kyousuke said while walking away.

* * *

**The next chapter will probably skip to the prom scene, since I don't really know what to write anymore.**


End file.
